OFF Somewhere Over The rainbow
by PegaGamer
Summary: After a reset the Batter now is king and ruling the land. Living in Zone 0 with his ill son Hugo and the Judge his mother comes to visit Hugo while he is ill. Telling him stories about his father and his origins. Even telling him what she knows of his mother.


**_Title: Somewhere Over the Rainbow_**

 ** _Rating: Older Teen for mild language, gore and mild nudity_**

 ** _Paring: Batter X Vader Elosa_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own_**

 ** _A/N: Yay I wanted to write this for ever!_**

* * *

The Batter walked by Vader Elosa, ignoring her groaning and forcing herself to move filled with pain from her head down. Covered in blood from her and her husband's battle, he the obvious victor. Batter entered a red room, it seemed half empty with only a crib, a dresser and a single teddy bear. Seeing a small infant napping in said crib. As he walked over he gripped his bat ready to hit the small infant. As he slowly raised his blood stained bat the child awoke and looked up in complete horror. Starting to cry quite loudly, it snapped the sport attired male from whatever gaze he was in. Batter started to feel his hands shake, still enforcing himself to swing but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Sighing heavily and dropped the bat as the child continued to sob. Picking up the infant and cradled him soothing the sobbing infant.

"I'm here, Hugo... Shhh... Papa's here.." He soothed and after soothing the child he went out the other door approaching a room with a single switch. Reaching for a switch he noticed an odd button in the toggle. Letting the infant grab at his hat, he sighed a bit and pushed the button, seeing that it said _reset_. Hoping it would so as it said.

Awaking holding the small infant seeing gold land around him. Looking up a bit noticing a smirking cat with quite the smile hovering over him, tail swaying to and fro.

"I see you have chosen a different fate for your holy bat. Resetting the time line clearly has done such to where everything once was prior however I feel as if one person will be missing from the world." The Judge said walking around the Batter as he sat up holding the sleeping infant. The Judge stopped noticing the little one and looked to the Batter, "And that you have gave pity to the ill."

"It didn't feel right." The Batter said fixing his cap, "Not if you'd understand anyway."

"Even if I did or didn't I am still glad you spared the youth." The feline said sitting down, "Yet the specters will be around again. Will you be alright with that?" The Batter thought a moment looking to Hugo in his arms, sighing a bit and smiled at the little one in his arms. The Judge was a bit surprised to see a small smile on the usual blank faced male.

"I suppose... It will have to do." He said and slowly forced himself up. Holding the infant as the two walked into the building of Zone 0. Batter blinking a bit and thought a moment, "Possible we can make this livable?" The Judge blinked a moment looking shocked at the Batter.

"You really want to make an impossible livable buildi a home?"

"It's possible, we just gotta try."

* * *

Thirteen years has passed through out the zones and kingdom. And without the Queen who has vanished from said reset, the Batter had to take her place. Still living in Zone 0 with Hugo who grew despite being ill. It took a while for the building to be a hundred percent livable. But they did it. Hugo was mid to his chest from height wise. The guardians were alive and working along with their king to make the zones a better place, which oddly has been successful. Even Japhet was excited to have the great library be turned into a school. Torts the park was the pre and elementary school, the way to the mall was a middle, and the main walkway was the high school. Since there were more Elsen showing up, even more females! In speaking of which the Batter's mother came to visit the preteen. Since he was pretty ill that day staying home with homework resting on his nightstand. She figured she'd come and visit him, it has been a while since she last visited.

"Hugo, your grandmother is here." The Batter said looking into the child's room. Hugo was reading a book for his class with the Judge on his bed, "Want me to send her in? I gotta go to Zone One, Dedan needs me there to check on meat quality. Biggest amount in a while."

"Yeah dad, that's fine." Hugo smiled to his father. Batter just nodded and allowed her to come in. She looked like the other Elsen. But her white hair in a bun, a lot like the other female Elsen. She hugged her grand son and after a brief goodbye from Batter, Hugo's grandmother sat on the bed with him with a thick book.

"What's that grandma Erin?" Hugo asked looking to the book. Erin smiled and patted the book.

"This is a photo album. I figured I'd show you what photos I have of your father. You look just like him. Despite one thing."

"The eyes?" Hugo asked laughing as Erin opened the book, seeing a few baby pictures of his father. Four large black and white eyes looking to the camera. Hugo tilted his head looking at the pictures on the page. Even one of a young batter with the black cap he always wears. Looked as if it was the day he got it. A large missing toothy grin as he wore his hat and held his bat. Hugo gave a puzzled look, "Hey Grandma Erin, was dad adopted or was he born like this?" Erin looked to her grandchild surprised at said question. As they looked through the photos Erin sighed a bit.

"Well... Yes he was adopted. And he was born with those eyes."

"Where did you find him?" Hugo asked. This interested the Judge, without moving his head his eyes looked up to the female. She sighed and closed the book putting it in her lap.

"Well... Our world looked a bit like this back then before it went to ruins. But the trains went to all the other zones a lot easier. We lived what we call Zone One now but it was a lot more spread out. I worked in the mines as a supervisor. Even Dedan was learning how to be a boss by his father, Creed. He was quite small. No surprised by that he's swears a lot. But he does his job well." She shrugged, "Anyway. I was just talking to your grandfather about having a child together. So we tried and it turned out I couldn't have children. So we turned to adoption. We were just discussing it that morning till it happened.."

* * *

A young Erin walked through the mines with a clipboard in hand and a hard hat on. Checking with the other miners to see how they were doing, it was her job after all. She was about her early twenties at this time. The Smoke mines were a bit more spread out. Erin wore an over the knee business black skirt with matching flats. A white long sleeved blouse with a black ribbon around her neck. A lot of the other female Elsen wore the same. She wore her hair in a bun as well. Some wore theirs in just a pony tail but she felt better with a bun. Safer too since her line of work. Marking off some tallies and checking some lanterns she was shocked to hear a baby cry. Almost dropping her clipboard she clung to it after catching it and looked around.

"O-Oh crud is it a specter?!" She asked aloud, turning to the sound of the crying with shaking legs she went forward. Seeing a few other workers looking to where the source was.

"I'm not going in there.. I-It could be a specter playing tricks on us!"

"O-Or It could be Bradly.. You know how he plays tricks..."

The other Elsen discussed what they thought it was in the dead end. The haven't even finished that end of the tunnel. Taking a deep breath she smacked the board to another Elsen's chest and walked torts the sound. She was a supervisor after all so she had to go see. Stopping at the tarp her legs shaking badly she took a deep breath and walked inside moving said tarp. This end of the tunnel was dully lit, luckily for Erin she carried a tinder box with her. Lightening her way she noticed something torts the end. She went over after lighting the last lantern she gasped covering her mouth. Seeing a large creature with a long snout almost like an alligator with large claws was bloody and flesh torn apart. A large beam was in it's side and it clearly was dead. But not the little one with it. She hesitantly lifted the black blanket to reveal a four eyed infant, sobbing from fear, hunger, who knew. It didn't looked about for to five months old. Not knowing what else to do Erin put her tinder box away and picked up the infant soothing the little one. Noticing a band around the little one's wrist it read this:

 _'His name is Batter'_

"Batter... That's an odd name.." She looked to the infant, one pair of his eyes closed as the others opened. Erin smiled and walked out of the constructed tunnel, a bit surprised to see everyone staring at her after moving the tarp. Even their boss was there, Creed with his son Dedan behind him. Dedan's skin was a faded reddish brown color while his father was a silver. Wearing a large faded dark brown trench coat Creed growled at the site of Erin with the small Batter.

"The fuck do you have there Erin?" He asked walking over, as he reached Erin moved the infant away. The other workers gasped at the site of this. Erin glared at Creed who ended up laughing, "Oh keeping secrets aren't we?"

"No sir." Erin said with a shaky voice, "It's an infant. I found him in there sir. Whatever it was with it fell through a hole and was pierced by a beam." Still keeping eye contact Creed huffed and turned his back to Erin as he walked, having Dedan follow.

"I don't fucking care what you do with the retarded little shit just get rid of it." Creed said as he left. Erin looked to the little one and thought a moment, she was almost done with her shift.

Heading home with Batter in arms she hummed happily as she washed the soot and muck off the infant. She was finally using all the baby stuff they bought. Looking surprised from the bathroom hearing her husband almost trip.

"Erin why is all the baby stuff out?" Her husband called.

"In here Harold!" Erin called and so he came in, since the bathroom door was open. Herold looked to the naked infant as Erin happily bathed him, "Isn't he beautiful?"

"He is. And he has four eyes that's really interesting... Where did you find him?" Herold asked helping Erin clean up a bit as she dried the infant.

"At work of all places. Creed said to get rid of him and so I did. Got him out of the mines."

"Aren't you worried he may be a specter?" Herold asked grabbing the diapers and opening the package, they were fully set. Erin didn't want to bring up the corpse she found at work either, shaking her head and took the diaper smiling to her husband.

"Not at all."

* * *

"Grandma you never really told me much about grandpa before.." Hugo said interrupting story, Erin blinked a bit and opened the book again and pointed to a photo of Harold, herself and Batter. Looked as if his first game.

"Harold like other Elsen are suspicious bunch. I was as well till I gave your father a chance. Plus he was an infant was was he gonna do?" A small mute specter came in, wearing a mailer's cap with a small bag. Yup some specters actually have jobs now making it easier to live. Been much more successful as well. The little specter saluted and then reached into his bag and handed Hugo a letter. Hugo took the letter raising a brow and looked to the specter.

"Thank you." He smiled and the specter saluted again and left out the window. Opening the letter Hugo rose a brow and read the letter.

 _'Hugo,_

 _Deepest apologies my son but I won't be making it home on time tonight. I figured I'd inform you ahead of time. One of the cows died a lot sooner then we intended and Enoch needs my assistance at the factory to over look plans. I'm sure your grandmother can entertain you with plenty of stories._

 _Sincerely, Batter._

 _Ps: DON'T LET ZACHARIE INTO THE HOUSE! I AM DONE WITH HIS PESTERING!'_

"Whose Zacharie?" Erin asked puzzled.

"A seller who bothers dad all the time."


End file.
